Beep Beep I’m A Sheep
|artist = LilDeuceDeuce ft. BlackGryph0n & |year = 2017 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |pictos = 105 |dg = Sheep |pc = |gc = (Arrows) (Beta) |lc = |nowc = BeepBeep}} "Beep Beep I'm A Sheep" by LilDeuceDeuce featuring BlackGryph0n & is featured on . The song also appears in Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a sheep with jet black skin and long, white wool. It has a cartoony face with big eyes and yellow lips, and wears a green glove on its left hand and a pair of black sneakers with white soles. Background The background lifts a lot of elements from the music video. It is mostly white with some parts of the lyrics written in black. Various sheep from the music video appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands up and hop to the right. Gold Move 2: Bend over slightly, put your left hand on your knee and punch the air twice with the right hand. Gold Move 3: Raise your arms in two semicircles. goldmove1beepbeep.png|Gold Move 1 BeepBeepGoldMove2Temp.png|Gold Move 2 BeepBeepGoldMove3Temp.png|Gold Move 3 Beepbeep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Trivia * Beep Beep I’m A Sheep is the first song to entirely use the music video of its source material as its background. **It is also the third song to feature the song’s official music video in the background, after Make The Party (Don’t Stop) and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). It is followed by J’suis pas jalouse. **The version of the music video used in game varies from the original. For example, the font used is the fonts usually used in the Just Dance series. * Some moves are taken from the official choreography from the music video for Beep Beep I’m A Sheep. * Beep Beep I’m A Sheep is the fourth song in the series to be performed by a YouTube personality, after Gibberish, YOUTH, and Je sais pas danser. * The coach's glove is lighter on the preview thumbnail. * The "how" in the line "How exactly does one beep beep like a sheep?" is mistakenly lowercase. * Despite the dancer's glove being green, the pictogram arrows were orange. ** It was fixed in final version. * The dancer has a resemblance to Shaun from . Gallery Game Files BeepBeep Cover Generic.jpg|''Beep Beep I m A Sheep'' Beepbeep p1 avatar.png|Avatar BeepBeep_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' album coach In-Game Screenshots Beepbeep menu.png|'' '' in the menu Beta Elements Beepbeep beta arrows color.png|Beta arrows color Others Beepbeep thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Beepbeep thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Beep Beep I'm a Sheep (feat. TomSka & BlackGryph0n) asdfmovie10 song LilDeuceDeuce Teasers Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (US) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2018 Beep Beep I'm A Sheep - 5 stars References Site Navigation es:Beep Beep I’m A Sheeppt-br:Beep Beep I'm A Sheep Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018